


We generate sparks

by disappointionist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disappointionist/pseuds/disappointionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Scott's skin smells too good to be true, Isaac doesn't listen too well, we all learn what a horrible game Mario Kart is (and that penguins are not very nice), Stiles wins twizzlers (but nothing else) and Ms. McCall might or might not have a badass video game go-kart gene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We generate sparks

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Mario Kart love song is a real and precious thing. It belongs to and is written by Sam Hart. Go listen to it right now (it's on youtube), I would recommend it as soundtrack.

 

There's just something about Scott's skin. Scott himself smells like pack, he smells safe and earthy. But his skin... his skin is something else. Like the forest after it's rained, like chai spices, like peanut butter cups. And Isaac wants to lick it.

He doesn't really feel that for any other scent. He wonders if this is where someone would make a twilight reference. Probably not. And if they would, he'd punch them.

 

His heart skips a beat when Scott stares at him and oh shit he's just asked him something hasn't he?

”Um.” Isaac lets out. Hopefully Scott would read that as either a yes nor a no depending on which answer was needed. Scott frowns.

”Dude? Were you even listening?” Isaac worries about blushing, so he turns his head and looks at his lap. Why does he keep messing things up like this? Right when he had gained a friend suddenly he has the urge to lick him all over. _Well done Isaac._ He sighs.

”Not really. Sorry. Got lost in...” _in you._ ”in thought. Yeah.”

”Yeah okay, are you out of it now?” _no, never._

”Yeah. Of course. So sorry.” He says. Daring to look again, pretty sure now that he can hold it in.

”It's alright.” Scott says. And there it is. Isaac has noticed it more and more often with Scott. There is always with him, that notion, that promise that it's alright. Everything is alright with Scott it seems. _Not everything though._

”I was just asking if you'd like to play video games or something.”

”Okay.” Isaac says. Scott looks at him as if he expects him to continue. Isaac's not sure with what he is supposed to continue with. _Could we just make out instead?_

”Okay. What do you want to play then?” it's a kind nudge in the right direction. Scott looks a little like an excited puppy. Sans wagging tail. Isaac smiles just a tiny bit.

”I dunno. I never really played video games.” He admits. Scott's eyes widen at this.

”What?! Dude?! Never, as in really never?” His voice sounds almost hurt, as if Isaac has just offended someone close to him. Isaac turns his eyes to his lap again. _Shit._

”No.” He says softly. It is silent for a moment and Isaac wishes he can just get up and get out of there. But then there is the soft, warm touch of Scott's hand on his shoulder. He would have flinched, but again there is that scent of skin...

”Isaac.” Scott says. His voice is serious now, Isaac looks up at him. ”I'm going to teach you everything I know.”

 

For the rest of the weekend it is all they do. Every once in a while Melissa comes in to tell them to get out and get some fresh air. But she doesn't really push, so they stay.

Isaac's favourite game is Wind waker. Although Scott told him it wouldn't be as hard or action filled as the rest of the games, but he changes his mind somewhere in the middle of it, admitting that maybe he was wrong and maybe he didn't remember it that well.. Those sharks are terrible the way they just show up and pester you for ages. Scott's there to help him through though, humming along with the music.

Scott's favourite however, is Mario Kart. He suggests they play in team, Isaac wants to be the little mushroom thing. Toad, apparently, Scott is helpful enough to put in. And because of that Scott feels like he has to be the pink little princess. Isaac doesn't really understand, but Scott explains he'll get that once they play the rest of the Mario games. Isaac finds he likes the game hanging out in the back of the kart, throwing shells at people. Perhaps this might be his favourite game too.

”Okay so now we switch.” Scott says when they get out of a curve.

”What?”

”We switch! You drive for a while. We just press this button at the same time.”

”I'm not sure I want to...” Isaac starts.

”Well then I'm gonna stop the kart.”

”What? Well fine then!” _I could never say no. Not completely._ And he presses the button. And it is the singularly worst decision he has ever made in his short gaming life.

Mario Kart is a horrible game, he decides then, yelling hysterically at everything that blinks and flashes and fucking holes in the fucking ground and penguins, what is even up with those penguins? ”I really don't wanna do this Scott!” But Scott is already in tears from laughing so yelling at him won't help at all. ”But we're in the lead Isaac! You're doing great!” They still have one lap to go and it takes every piece of willpower that Isaac has in him to not just hit Scott with the remote. ”This is the worst! You're the worst teammember ever! I hate you!” He yells instead.

It takes him five minutes to calm down. Scott is looking at him with eager eyes. ”You wanna go at it again... partner?” _Partner._

 

Stiles comes over one night and Scott of course has to tell him _the lie_ that Isaac has gotten awesome at Mario Kart. However this time he does let Isaac sit back the entire time. And they win. Every single time. After five tournaments, Scott's mother comes home from grocery shopping.

”Ms.McCall!” Stiles calls out. She peeks into the living room.

”No Stiles.” She says calmly. Isaac is reminded of one of the reasons why he has come to like her so much.

”What do you mean no? What kind of no is this? The stop talking let's be on a team together no?” Stiles insists.

”No. It's just plain no.”

”But why do you do this to me every single time? You're hurting a guy here!”

”Stiles I will not help you win Mario Kart. I have told you this before.”

”But I am sure you're brilliant at it! Because what Scott has must be some badass Mario Kart genes or something.”

”No Stiles.” She says again before retreating to her room. Stiles sighs loudly. ”Maybe on you birthday!” Melissa calls and Scott bursts out laughing, because Stiles just pulled a glowing, hopeful face.

After another five tournaments, Stiles throws the remote on the couch.

”Fine! You have it! But don't think I won't keep saying that you had a terrible advantage being two and all!” He says. Scott and Isaac both shake their heads in unison. ”You and your weird freaky packy wolf symbiosis.” He mutters. Isaac doesn't even try to hide his grin.

”Do you want my twizzlers Stiles?” Scott asks. Stiles looks at him.

”What? No! Scott that is horrible of you to think that I need some sort of consolation medal! I am hurt. I really am.” Although he's not, of course. And he still takes the bag of twizzlers with him when he goes home. ”You two don't stay up to late. And remember to study and not just work on your evil schemes to beat me at a silly racing game.” He says. And for a second his eyes meet Isaac's... and Isaac is suddenly pretty sure that _Stiles knows. Shit._ He looks at Scott, who has now with the loss of his twizzlers, found a mars bar.

”I... I need to talk to Stiles before he leaves. I'll be right back.” He says and gets up. Scott looks at him, confused.

”About what?” Isaac looks at his feet and runs his hand through his hair.

”Um... I borrowed a movie from him. I'm just gonna go...” And with that he bolts out of the room. _Very smooth Isaac Lahey. Very smooth._ He catches up with Stiles at his car. Isaac decides that straight on is the way to go and if Stiles has no idea what he is talking about then he can just shrug it off. He's pretty sure Stiles has got an idea though.

”You won't tell him will you?” Isaac asks. Stiles raises an eyebrow.

”What? That you want to sing Mario Kart Love song to my best friend?” And Isaac must look confused at this because Stiles rolls his eyes. ”No Isaac. I won't tell.” He says, leaning against his jeep. He meets Isaac's questioning gaze. ”What?! Jeez I won't tell him! What is it with you two and having horrible horrible ideas about my personality?”

Isaac laughs, because he kind of has to. And it's a relief too. Like every ha-sound makes him a tiny bit lighter. Stiles is biting his lower lip. ”Good luck though.” He says. Isaac frowns.

”Well I'm not going to tell him either, you know.”

”No. I know you don't. But I bet you weren't going to fall in love with him in the first place either, am i right?”

Isaac shrugs and turns away. Because there's nothing to say to that. _In love with. I'm in love with Scott._ Because somehow, that hadn't quite hit him yet.

 

”Hey...” Scott nudges Isaac's shoulder. ”You make a great Toad to my Peach.” He says. Isaac laughs. Trying simultaneously to inch away from Scott while still leaning into the touch.

”You know. If you were hitting on me that would be the nerdiest pickup line ever. But I'd probably fall for it if I even remotely liked the game.” He says, daring a grin. He's actually feeling quite... comfortable. ”You should save that for the future.” Scott grins back at him.

”Why can't I just use it now?” He asks, eyes glinting with amber for just a second. _Okay. Not comfortable. Not anymore._

”Um... because I don't remotely even like the game?” Isaac asks, trying to keep his voice at level, and the right one at that. Which is a much much harder task than it should be. Scott seems to move just a little closer. _Too close. Damp earth and sugar and spice._

”Liar.” He hisses, that grin still on his lips. _His lips._ Isaac licks his own and regrets it immediately. He narrows his eyes.

”You heard?” He asks instead. Scott takes a step back. ”I can tell when you're lying.” He reminds him. Scott sighs.

”Sorry. Wolf hearing, you know.” He suddenly looks away.

”Did you deliberately listen in?” Isaac frowns. Feeling a bit hurt all of the sudden.

”No.” _It's not a lie. He's not lying._ ”I can hear you better. Than the rest. Than all of them.” Scott says, still staring in the direction of the kitchen.

”Fuck. I'm sorry for just assuming.” Isaac sighs. He's so sick of it always being like this and words always coming out wrong. Just two minutes ago he was comfortable and now he's fucking it up.

”It's fine. You didn't know.”

”But I trust you... I shouldn't... I shouldn't have...”

”It's alright.” Scott says. _There it is again. It's alright._

”Um... so did you... did you try and flirt with me to be... nice? I mean, you're a great guy and I know you want our best and everything but you really don't have to try and be that nice.” He rambles away, not thinking anymore, just wanting to get away or fall down a hole five minutes ago.

”Isaac.” Scott interrupts his line of thought.

”What?” Isaac looks up, meeting Scott's brown eyes. Scott is smiling and he doesn't know what to do with that.

”I didn't flirt with you to be nice.”

”Oh. Okay.” He can feel that dreaded blush and looks down at his feet again. His feet are safe. Scott's glinting eyes are not.

”Isaac.” Scott says again. _God he loves how he says that name._ He looks up.

”What?”

”Just come here will you?”

 

It's not quite like any other kiss Isaac has ever had. Not that there is many to compare to. This time there aren't sparks or rainbows or stars or anything. It's not that kind of kiss. It's just soft and warm and it tastes of fudge and chocolate. It's gentle as if Scott is afraid of breaking him, and maybe that's an okay thing to be scared of because Isaac isn't sure himself that he can keep it together right now. His knees already feel weak. It's not like any other kiss he has ever had, because it feels like family. It feels like coming home.

”You make a great Princess Peach to my Toad.” Isaac whispers. And Scott holds him up when his knees eventually do give in halfway through their second kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Also I don't own anything. Of course. This is also unbeta'd. So any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


End file.
